


16

by yours_eternally



Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [17]
Category: Dope (US Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Arguing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: The movement reminds Paul of the time last year when they’d been alone in the dark and the quiet — just like they are now — and they’d been wearing much less.‘Hey,’ Paul says, lips against Acey’s ear, ‘wanna play 7 minutes in heaven?’Paul and Acey are playing around backstage when they knock something over and have to hide. And the dark, enclosed space gives Paul an idea.
Relationships: Paul Gray/Acey Slade
Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection





	16

**Author's Note:**

> This an alt prompt; "Don't try to pin this on me"

Paul laughs, dodging as Acey goes to shove him again. Apparently Acey hadn’t expected him to move because he overbalances, tripping over Paul’s feet and dragging him down with him as he stumbles. They fall backwards. Right into one of the guitar racks, which in turn falls back into the amps stacked behind. There's an all mighty crash as a pair of the amps hit the floor. 

‘ _Shit!_ ’ Paul says, scrambling up and sticking a hand out to Acey, surveying the damage. Oh _Fuck_. Not only are there now two amps on the floor, one of the guitars (it’s Jim’s but Paul is pretending he doesn’t know that) has got jammed right inside one of the amps, ripping the fabric, and another one has had the headstock snapped clean off. 

‘Holy fuck,’ Acey mutters, bending as if he’s going to pick it up but he seems to think better of it. 

‘I’m fucking _dead_. What were you even fucking doing, man?’ he says rounding on Paul, eyes burning.

‘Hey, you’re the fucking clumsy one, dude,’ Paul says, ‘don’t try to pin this on me.’ 

‘You fucking _tripped_ me—’ Acey starts furious but Paul can hear voices and decides to take evasive action. He grabs Acey, dragging him back into the dark space between the racks of synths and the boarding at the side of the stage. Acey struggles at first so Paul puts a hand over his mouth and an arm around his chest trapping his arms. 

‘Shut it,’ he says in Acey’s ear, though the bass from the warm-up act is so loud it wasn't likely they’d be heard. So they wait in silence as the roadies and techs gather around swearing and shaking their heads. 

Paul does feel guilty; deep down in his guts guilty. He doesn’t want to fuck up anyone’s shit, particularly Jim’s. But it had been an accident, no more his fault than Acey’s. He guesses. They’d just been shooting the shit, play fighting, before either of them had to get into their stage stuff. No intention of wrecking the place. 

He’s still got both arms around Acey, though he’s not struggling so Paul’s just hugging him back against his chest. As they watch the roadies clear the decks and one of the techs sadly carries the guitar with the snapped neck away, presumably to tell the owner. Paul feels another twist of guilt. 

‘Shit, man,’ Acey says, voice still quiet.

‘Right,’ Paul agrees with a groan, letting his forehead lean against the back of Acey’s head in despair. Acey huffs, pressing back into him. The movement reminds Paul of the time last year when they’d been alone in the dark and the quiet — just like they are now — and they’d been wearing much less. 

‘Hey,’ Paul says, lips against Acey’s ear, ‘wanna play 7 minutes in heaven?’ Acey snorts out a laugh as Paul snakes a hand around his waist. 

‘Dude, c’mon—’ he mutters, still sounding amused. 

‘C’mon what?’ Paul says, grinning as he loosens his arms so Acey has enough room to turn to face him. Acey turns so they’re chest to chest and Paul kisses him, slowly, rediscovering him. Acey hums softly into his mouth. Paul cups the back of his head as he feels Acey slipping his hands under his t-shirt to feel his stomach and up his chest. 

‘Wrong way,’ Paul says, feeling self-conscious as he catches Acey’s hands and guiding them to the waistband of his jeans. Acey chuckles reaching to pop the button on his fly. 

‘What the fuck are we doing?’ he says, smiling against Paul’s mouth as he kisses him again. 

‘We’ve got time,’ Paul says, reassuring him as he starts to kiss him again. Acey kisses him back, hand slipping inside his jeans. Paul huffs, feeling the heat from his hand through his underwear. 

‘Fuck,’ he says, starting to pant as Acey presses kisses under his jaw. ‘You gonna suck it?’ he asks, lifting his chin as his mouths down his neck. 

‘Fuck no,’ Acey says, laughing, ‘let’s… like this.’ Paul can feel Acey fumbling with his clothes and then he presses all the way up against Paul. Paul can feel Acey’s cock against his thigh and he gets it. 

‘Yeah,’ he says, suddenly breathless, ‘yeah, fuck, yeah.’ Paul gets his cock out as well, shoving his underwear down his thighs. Acey catches his hand, giving him a long lick across his palm, which makes Paul’s entire body tingle. He pulls Paul’s hand onto his cock, before licking his own palm and fitting it around Paul’s cock. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Paul grunts, back arching as he presses back against the stage boarding. Acey starts to kiss him again, stroking his cock. Paul shudders. It’s unexpectedly intense. The darkness and the bass beat have got Paul tender and tingling. And it’s been a minute since he’s tasted the inside of Acey’s mouth. 

Paul starts working Acey’s cock, slow, tight strokes that make him gasp, panting against Paul’s chest. Paul holds his head, hugging him close. He feels hot, sweating in his clothes, and it feels so _good_ to feel Acey moving against him. He’s getting into it now, hips rolling up to meet Paul’s strokes.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Acey slurs into his mouth and Paul grins, liking how worked up he is. He starts jerking Paul rougher, speeding up his strokes. It nearly makes Paul’s eyes roll up in his head. Sweet _fuck_ , that feels good. Paul bites his lip to keep in an embarrassing moan as his hips twitch up into Acey’s palm. 

Acey’s pressing his face into Paul’s chest; Paul can feel the vibrations of his low moaning right through it. Paul wraps his arm around his waist keeping him close so all he can do is fuck, in little shallow thrusts, into the circle of Paul’s fist. 

Acey hisses through his teeth, then he’s pressing even harder against Paul. Paul can feel his cock pulsing. Acey groans and Paul can feel him coming over his fist. Paul hums, working him through it, feeling his come sticking on his palm. 

‘Fuck, man,’ Acey says, letting his forehead press against Paul’s shoulder. 

‘You good?’ Paul asks, hugging him into him. Acey nods against his chest and then starts to work his cock again. Paul groans, feeling his gut twisting right back up. He pants, shifting his hips into Acey's hands. 

‘Fuck, fu _ck_ ,’ he pants, feeling his thighs shaking as he hangs on to Acey.

‘Yeah,’ Acey breathes into his ear, ‘yeah, do it.’ Paul groans, feeling his spine curl, hanging off the other as he feels the orgasm unfurling beneath his skin. He moans, smothering his mouth against Acey’s dreads as he comes. 

They stay close against each other, breathing each other in. Then Acey hums, straightening up and backing away the small amount he can in the narrow space. 

‘Fucking hell,’ he says, chuckling, as he fixes his clothes and pushes his dreads back off his face. 

‘Right?’ Paul says, laughing softly too. Paul pulls his underwear and jeans back up, buttoning them. He kind of doesn’t want to go yet. He’d much rather than stay in their warm bubble of intimacy, instead of facing the music of their little accident earlier. 

But then Acey’s kissing the side of his mouth, and telling him he’ll see him after the show. He checks, winking at Paul before he slips from the gap and disappears. Paul leans back against the boarding behind him and lets out a deep breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not excepting any criticism on the pairing, I have seen one (1) picture of them cuddling & they're both fire signs 🔥
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
